fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Cretta Primora
Summary The eldest of two multiversal siblings, Cretta is a living abstract like other abstar apexins; she stands as the embodiment of creation, and as such her purpose is to create universes and fill them with life. Allowing them to not only live but prosper as well. Young and eager to mother the multiverse, she would directly and periodically visit the worlds she created to teach and nurture the inhabitants until she felt they were capable enough on their own. This would soon become a tedious task for her, so she created the apexins to assist her in these endeavors and the multiverse would prosper even more; but this constantly and rapidly growing omniverse would become disastrous in the future. As she was warned by her fellow deities, but these warnings fell on deaf ears and with nothing to offset the over abundance of creation, chaos ensued; this led to universes committing a form of cosmic suicide, taking millions of others with them. Existence was saved with the birth of Kai, as the embodiment of destruction he would counterbalance the naive goddess. This experience would humble Cretta, and enlighten her to the necessity of restraint; the two siblings, along with the other deities of the multiverse, would maintain balance throughout existence for eons to come. However, despite the need for these particular two to work together, they were often at odds with each other leading to a lot of scuffles spanning thousands of galaxies. One of these battles got so bad the universe was almost destroyed. The battle left the siblings weakened and she crashed down on an alien world where where two of our heroes are born. Personality She's a stoic individual whose distant nature enables her to exercise extreme patience, allowing her to think wisely and make sound decisions. Despite how reserved she acts, she is very passionate and caring; occasionally letting her nurturing side peek through her rough facade, this immense passion can sometimes manifest as her either being too lenient in certain situations or unleashing her hellish fury upon those who have wronged her or those close to her. Personal Statistics Alignment: lawful neutral Name: Goddess of Creation, Cretta Primora Origin: Arcane Chronicles Gender: female Age: ??? Classification: Apexin Date of Birth: before time * Zodiac/Horoscope: N/A Birthplace: N/A Weight: varies Height: varies Likes: She enjoys creating worlds and breathing life into them, as well as interacting with mortals teaching them what they need to survive and prosper. Cretta also enjoys feasts and stargazes with them, she'll even pose as a mortal to mingle with them. Speaking of eating, she likes various types of vegetation and has a weakness for sweets. She even enjoys long strolls among the stars, training her soldiers and other deities, and meditating in her dimension. Dislikes: She isn't too keen on watching over the cosmos from afar, preferring to be close to her "children"; she also hates seeing worlds being destroyed. Eye Color: purple Hair Color: purple Hobbies: mingling with mortals, stargazing, creating worlds Values: honesty Marital Status: married Status: missing Affiliation: Brazyllo, Yvonne, Austin, Kai Previous Affiliation: Who are the people they were previously affiliated with before Themes: ??? Combat Statistics Tier: 1-C and higher Powers and Abilities: * Creator God: Cretta's a transcendent being, capable of existing in a state free from the constraints of the physical world she can act independently of it. Physically, spiritually, and mentally beyond all forms of harm or influence (outside of other beings of similar status), she possesses powers that are supernatural to outside viewers. While Cretta is capable of entering the material universe, her true self is outside of existence and is thus independent of everything that happens to her manifested/avatar form. As the creator god of the multiverse, Cretta is tasked with preserving its balance through the creation of planets, star systems, galaxies, and entire universes using powers like: ** Godly Condition: As a goddess, she of course possesses godlike physiology and power; exhibiting supreme levels of strength, speed, durability, and senses. She can hear prayers across astronomical distances, see anything across time and space, work miracles, and grow stronger through various styles of worship. ** Immortality: As she exist beyond the concept of life and death, Cretta cannot die. Even if something could kill her, which is already unlikely, she can simply resurrect herself. ** Ether Manipulation: Cretta is capable of absorbing, generating, and manipulate ether, the all-encompassing divine energy of the multiverse; as ether exists in all things, even in her own body, she has the ability to shape-shift, amplify physical attributes, fly, heal injuries, resurrect the dead, project energy constructs, and so on. She can even warp reality to great effect, controlling the various forces of the universe. She also has control over transcendent elements like holy fire. ** Space-Time Lock: Cretta is immune to the effects of Space-Time Manipulation. ** Sanctification: She can bless objects and substances, giving them holy properties. ** Divine Dominion: As the Goddess of Creation, she has supreme command over various concepts, meaning she is able to command many if not all elements, energies, universal forces, and aspects of sentient life such as war, wisdom, etc. As powerful as she is, Kai as the destroyer god, is right up there with her. * Martial Arts Intuition: She is intuitive in all styles of martial arts, but favors Tae Kwon Do, Jujitsu, and Aikido. As a deity she is also a practitioner of the Tenoken, heaven fist, a martial arts style practiced by divine beings. Cretta is so skilled and powerful, he can fight off multiple opponents. Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level 'and higher (The first fight between Cretta and Kai, two of the oldest and strongest abstars in existence, wiped out a cluster of hyperverses and their alternate timelines by accident.) 'Speed: Immeasurable (Cretta is a being who transcends time and space, as such her speed is too high to properly measure.) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Kai once dropped a 20 dimensional hypermass on her and she lifted it with little difficulty.) Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal and higher (Recall the battle mentioned before, about the busted hyperverses.) Durability: Complex Multiverse level 'and higher (Cretta can endure multiple hyperverse busting attacks.) 'Stamina: nigh-infinite Range: irrelevant Standard Equipment: As a goddess of creation, she can create just about any tool or item she may need for a given situation. Intelligence: She is nigh-omniscient. Weaknesses: Despite her wide array of powers as a deity, she is not perfect... * her patient nature makes her lenient to a fault. * can be injured or even killed by divine energy or weaponry, or by other divine beings. * she can be opposed by a destroyer god. * she can be drained of her godly power. * though Cretta's power can increase infinitely, there is still a finite amount being used at the time. * ether reserves are depleted through excess effort or by taking damage. * the less ether he has the less powerful she becomes. * during battles she can be a bit...giddy. * nether is effective against apexins like herself. * outside of her personal domain she has nigh omnipotence. * if she is killed as a mortal she is gone for good. * Divine Negation. Feats: As a goddess whose power is essentially limitless she can pull off amazing feats like: * fought Kai to a standstill resulting in the annihilation of half of the universe * created the universe billions of times over * pacified Kai a countless number of times * tanked attacks capable of destroying the space-time continuum Key: For characters who have transformation stages/power-ups or who become stronger through certain points of the story, insert those transformations/power-ups/timelines here in bold Note: Self-explanatory Notable Attacks and Techniques Cretta, much like her brother and other deities, has a bunch of moves, some of them are... * Replicate: Cretta can clone of herself and these replicas will have the same abilities and powers as her. * Infinity Storm: She launches a volley of energy projectiles at the target. * Almighty Thunderclap: Claps her hands together calling down lightning to strike her enemies. She can also fire divine lightning from her person as a faster, more destructive, attack. * Great Galaxy Crash: Cretta creates one or more galaxies near or around the target, and with a simple gesture she crashes them into the target. * Divine Intervention: A barrier that negates anything that comes into contact with it. * Smite: Capable of killing immortals, this one-hit kill technique is only used by gods; the user invokes the power of death upon a target, combined with the transcendent power of a god, this move instantly slays the opponent. Even the gods themselves can be severely wounded by this move. * Alpha Buster: Like Kai's Omega Bomb, it's a giant ball of energy that annihilates anything in its path from planets to galaxies, even the universe itself is a potential target of this attack. * Genesis: A spell used by Cretta that brings life to all that are under its influence. * Astral Walk: Cretta can freely project her godly soul out of her body and use it to accomplish various spiritual feats. * Summoning: This spell allows her to summon divine creatures/objects to her side. * Black Hole: Creates a black hole that she can freely control. * Big Bang: A universe leveling move that not only destroys the physical matter but its time as well. . . . Other -While this isn't all that much important, it still would seem as a requirement as most profiles made in the past to now have included them. Notable Victories: -Victories that the character has made against their opponent. Notable Losses: -Losses that the character suffered from their opponent. Inconclusive Matches: -Matches that became inconclusive due to a number of factors that could not solidify the winner. Trivia * her name is derived from creation * Cretta's original clothing felt too reminiscent of the kais from dragon ball, so I changed it to be more greek design * another idea for her name was Soz, Zoos, Zo all derived from the word sozo which is Japanese for "creation" with the second one being similar to Zeus * cracks knuckles often * hyperversal entity * lawful neutral moral alignment * right-handed * universe 4's incarnation of the creator * fights tend to make her pumped Pictures Category:Goddesses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Tier 1 Category:Creator Category:Female Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Supernatural Characters Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings